Pedido ao Papai Noel
by Hiromi-chan.lp
Summary: Naruto deu um presente inusitado de Natal, e agora Sasuke não faz a menor idéia do que fazer com isso. NaruSasu SasuNaru


Série e personagens não me pertencem D: E não posso dizer se vou continuar ou não com minha arc... Enfim, espero que gostem dessa oneshot!

* * *

**Pedido ao Papai Noel **

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta, uma espécie de código, um código barato que aquela pessoa na porta costumava usar, uma maneira de dizer "sou eu". Depois toques na campainha que soaram pela propriedade vazia, àquelas horas da noite. O dono da casa em si não moveu um músculo sequer, não piscou, sequer ousou se mover ou desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo atualmente: lendo um livro, sentado confortavelmente na cama.

Após vários minutos de persistência irritante por parte do visitante, o silêncio pairou novamente, a ponto de Sasuke conseguir escutar o tique-taque do relógio rústico da sala no andar inferior, a uma boa distância do quarto onde estava. Quase derrubou o livro de susto ao escutar o telefone tocar. Recobrando-se, rapidamente retirou e recolocou o telefone no gancho com uma mão, enquanto a outra desligava o celular. Pronto, assim poderia ter paz novamente e com certeza a pessoa não mais iria perturba-lo. Afinal, _ele_ não seria idiota o suficiente pra ficar insistindo nesse joguinho inútil, certo?

Quando Sasuke percebeu uma silhueta por trás das cortinas da janela-porta, ele se lembrou que essa pessoa possuía tamanha idiotice para tal fato.

"Devo chamar a polícia?" perguntou num tom seco, casual, retomando a leitura; como e fosse a coisa mais natural ter alguém escalando sua casa, e agora estar atrás da janela.

"Como você ousa! Nem pra desligar a luz do quarto e fingir que não está em casa, você presta!" o grito foi abafado pelo vidro, mas cômico o suficiente para tirar uma gargalhada de Sasuke.

"Só você mesmo..." como um sorriso maléfico no rosto, abriu a janela e deixou Naruto enfim entrar, "O que quer a essas horas? Os vizinhos podem te confundir com um ladrão sabia?"

"Tsk, eu estou nem aí e...ahem, como eu ia dizendo, eu vim aqui na maior boa vontade, e você me faz subir até sua janela pra poder falar com você!"

"Mais uma vez, olhe as horas, não é um horário que as pessoas saem e atendem à porta"

"Mas você sabe que sou eu! Depois dessa eu tinha é mais que ir embora!" ralhou, apontando um dedo na cara do moreno.

"Heh, já vai tarde." O mesmo sorriso ainda estampado nos lábios, vendo a cara de incredulidade do loiro ao ouvir sua frase.

"Seu--!" com um último ranger de dentes, controlou a raiva repentina, "Eu não vim pra discutir com você. Poderia me escutar por um tempo, por favor?"

"Ah, ótimo. Vamos ouvir a voz da sabedoria" debochou sentando-se na cama, cruzando as pernas e descansando a cabeça numa mão escorada no joelho.

"Cale a boca, você e suas falas idiotas!", respondeu sem olhar para o outro, mais preocupado em achar algo que procurava nos bolsos do blusão e calça, "Aqui está" retirou um pequeno embrulho fino, como se fosse papel, "É pra isso que eu vim aqui. Tome, esse é o seu presente de natal, Sasuke", disse, mostrando a língua.

O moreno ficou surpreso, havia se esquecido completamente que era noite de dia 24 de dezembro. Depois outro pensamento lhe ocorreu, não havia comprado nada para Naruto.

"Ei, vai ficar só olhando ou vai pegar, hein?" Fez uma careta, esperando a boa vontade do outro.

"Obrigado, eu não estava esperando..." levantou-se da cama e tomou o pequeno objeto, voltando a encarar o loiro com seriedade, e um pouco de arrependimento.

"Sem problema, é só o seu jeitinho de ser", riu.

Foi um tanto dificultoso se livrar do embrulho e, ao conseguir, não sabia ao certo o que dizer. O que tinha em mãos era...

"Naruto, porque você está me dando um... papel em branco?"

Este estava se contendo para não rir da cara de Sasuke, recompôs-se e acrescentou, "Você não entendeu nada não é? É pra você escrever neste papel o que você deseja, e mandar pro Papai Noel!"

Diante da incoerência da explicação, Sasuke resolveu ficar calado e lançar seu olhar mortal para Naruto.

"N-não me olhe assim! Você nem me deixa terminar de explicar!" Pegou a mão de Sasuke que segurava o papel, e colocou a sua outra sobre esta, "É simples, o 'Papai Noel' a quem eu me refiro sou eu mesmo", sorrindo seu sorriso oficial no processo.

"E desde quando você tem esse lado tão generoso? O que você quer em troca?"

"Como você é rude, é natal, n-a-t-a-l! É a coisa mais natural dar um presente a alguém sabia?"

Soltou um suspiro e atenuando a expressão nociva do rosto, "Wakkata ((Entendi)), mas eu me esqueci completamente da data de amanhã, eu nem comprei nada pra você..."

"No problem!" soltou uma frase típica americana, coisa que adorava fazer, "Nem precisa esquentar a cabeça!", piscou antes de se virar e caminhar em direção de onde tinha entrado.

"Ei, aonde você está indo?"

"Comprar pãozinho na padaria Sasuke", brincou, "Baka ((bobo)), é claro que estou indo ter uma ótima noite de sono na minha caminha quentinha! Até eu tenho sono, sabia?"

Quando Naruto viu que não receberia uma resposta, simplesmente disse "Bye-bye, estarei esperando a cartinha, hehe".

"Dobe ((Idiota)), use pelo menos a porta"

"Ah... er, não faz mal, é mais rápido por aqui mesmo" respondeu, já se dependurando da sacada.

"Hunf, se você se machucar, a culpa é toda sua. Boa noite Naruto e... obrigado pela visita", disse rapidamente e, encabulado pelo que acabara de dizer, se recolheu ao quarto sem ao menos ver o outro partir; nem trancar a janela.

"Douitashimashite ((De nada))" sorriu.

-

Quase se afogou no café que estava tomando, ao relembrar do que havia sonhado na noite anterior. Sem contar que aqueles copos de uísque que tomara no jantar da noite passada estavam lhe dando uma bela dor de cabeça. Tinha a vaga lembrança de Naruto ter literalmente escalado sua janela para entregar-lhe aquele pedaço de papel e...

Chacoalhou a cabeça e tornou a tomar o líquido negro. O que sua memória lhe trazia agora certamente era um sonho, uma alucinação...

Em alguns poucos flashes, Naruto estava novamente dentro de seu quarto, sentado ao seu lado, fitando-o com aqueles olhos azuis. Logo, lembrava-se de lábios quentes terem levemente tocado os seus e, segundos depois, ninguém mais estava ali...

Nah, eram simplesmente delírios. Só podiam ser.

Ou não. A janela estava de fato sem trava quando acordara hoje.

Deu pouca importância ao fato. Brincando distraidamente com o papel, pensou pela primeira vez o que gostaria de ganhar. A primeira coisa que cruzou sua mente foi algo caro. Seria muito divertido abusar da bondade de Naruto... Mas não, tinha de pensar sério. O que gostaria de ganhar? Um livro novo, talvez... Ou até um CD... uma blusa nova? Pensar no assunto atualmente só estava fazendo a dor de cabeça piorar. Precisava sair um pouco, respirar ar fresco e andar por aí para chegar a uma conclusão.

Porém, seu pequeno plano infalível mostrou-se não tão infalível assim, à medida que certas circunstâncias interrompiam freqüentemente sua linha de pensamento. Logo que seus pés pisaram solo estrangeiro, a calçada do vizinho, o respectivo guardião canino da residência saiu em disparada em sua direção, emitindo seu latido usual e ameaçando como sempre morder a barra de sua calça. Ignorando o serzinho como sempre, o moreno simplesmente esqueceu em qual época o cachorro se encontrava.

E Sasuke foi obrigado a dobrar a barra da calça (já que um lado se encontrava manchado...), até chegar ao outro canto da cidade, onde visitaria seu primo de terceiro grau, Neji. Talvez sentado e meditando profundamente nos tatames da residência tradicional de seu relativo, ele encontraria a luz—erm, a resposta para seu problema.

Para complementar seu azar, ele acabou cruzando com Ino e Sai no centro da cidade. Para qualquer um eles poderiam se passar por um casal de namorados. Mas bastava conhecer um pouco os dois para ver que Sai estava sendo _forçado_ a ser o namorado da moça. Por quê? Uchiha Sasuke nada tinha a ver com isso.

Após caminhar mais um pouco debaixo do sol quente, ainda no centro da cidade, não esperava que as coisas pudessem piorar. Shino estava do lado oposto onde se encontrava, do outro lado do cruzamento. Tudo perfeito: iria cumprimenta-lo da maneira usual, ignorando-o assim com o outro faria com ele, e seguiria seu rumo normalmente.

Desgraçado seja o motorista que avançou o sinal vermelho, _quase_ atropelando Shino. O assustador foi o fato que, de árvores da região próxima ao incidente, incontáveis insetos voaram em direção ao carro. Sasuke poderia até engolir mais essa, não fosse a grande explosão que ocorreu segundos depois, e o anúncio dos jornais do dia seguinte que um homem estava internado em estado grave devido à explosão inexplicável de seu veículo e diversas picadas pelo corpo...

Se ao menos ele fosse um _ninja_, Sasuke bem que poderia ter evitado todos esses acontecimentos deploráveis, pulando de telhado a telhado... Ah, a vida seria tão mais _fácil_...

No que pareceu uma eternidade, seus tênis de camurça negra e um pouco do pó da cidade pisaram em solo salvo. Estava finalmente diante da mansão dos Hyuuga. Provavelmente encontraria Hinata, a prima de Neji, já que notou um par de sandálias que reconhecia pela sua última visita ao local.

Após uma conversa normal com Neji e Hinata no grande salão, tradicionais doses de chá verde, um banquete de verão durante a noite, um delicioso banho na banheira da suíte, e uma noite num quarto com visão ao jardim amplo do fundo da residência; completamente relaxado, Sasuke certamente encontraria a resposta que buscava.

Mas aos primeiros raios do sol de domingo, ele percebeu que não havia pensado em nada no fim das contas. Acabara relaxando _tanto_ no paraíso que não lembrara de seu objetivo principal. Despedindo-se com sua cara usual de seus relativos de raros orbes cinzas, Sasuke pensou ter enganado aos dois. Ao estar a uma boa distância, passaram a se questionar.

"Neji-nii-san" A bela Hyuuga virou-se para seu primo, com uma expressão levemente perturbada, "Porque motivos Sasuke está vestindo a camiseta ao avesso?"

Ensinado pelas experiências traumatizantes do dia anterior, Sasuke optou por outro caminho, mais calmo e com menos chance de encontrar pessoas conhecidas. E felizmente, fez seu caminho de volta ao lar, sem ao menos encontrar o cachorro do vizinho novamente... Contudo, foi um pouco desconcertante caminhar com alguns cachorros em seu encalço devido ao estranho cheiro que vinha da barra de sua calça dobrada...

Encostando-se na porta assim que a fechou, fitou a residência com luzes apagadas. Comicamente, sentiu uma tremenda vontade comer algo de repente... Dirigindo-se mais adiante até o telefone perto do sofá (após ter retirado os sapatos como de costume), discou o número de Naruto com uma facilidade que até ele estranhou, e aguardou.

-

Conforme combinado, o loiro apareceu por volta das 6 da tarde com seu carro.

_"Leve-me para qualquer restaurante"_ Foi o que Naruto leu no papel.

Sasuke estava calmo, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com qual seria o provável destino, prevendo que o loiro iria leva-lo a um lugar muito familiar...

Contudo, meia hora depois, o moreno estranhou ao se deparar com um restaurante árabe e não o usual restaurante japonês Ichiraku, o qual Naruto freqüentava como se fosse sua segunda cozinha.

"Ué, porque essa cara? Você disse que eu poderia te levar pra qualquer lugar!" Disse Naruto na defensiva, ao notar a cara franzida do colega.

"Não é isso..."

"Hum?"

"Porque você não me levou pro Ichiraku?"

"Idiota, eu não iria te levar lá como sempre. Hoje é especial. Eu tinha que te levar pra um lugar diferente, onde você não ficasse com essa sua cara de bunda" Naruto cruzou os braços.

"Se isso foi um cumprimento, fico muito feliz em ouvir" Riu sarcasticamente, "Vamos, eu quero que você me leve lá"

"Mas você sempre diz que está enjoado de lá!"

"Quem é que manda aqui? O meu pedido ou você?" Copiou o gesto do outro, igualmente cruzando os braços.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não quero ver você vomitando porque enjoou da comida depois..." Grunhiu Naruto.

"Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer" Um sorriso de canto formou em seus lábios, nem tendo o trabalho de recolocar o cinto de segurança, já que nem o havia retirado em primeiro lugar.

As luzes amareladas do recinto, o cheiro tão típico vindo da cozinha, as mesas de sempre e o jeito animado com que Naruto cumprimentou o dono do restaurante o fizeram tossir a fim e disfarçar um sorriso que não queria sair de seu rosto.

Os dois passaram pelo menos uma hora devorando os pratos mais famosos do restaurante e bebendo saquê (por conta da casa). Sorvendo um pequeno gole da bebida clara, observou disfarçadamente o outro, que finalizava seu quinto prato consecutivo. Não lembrava o que realmente o fizera escolher o Ichiraku, de todos os presentes possíveis que poderia ter pedido. Só sabia que estar ali com Naruto num ambiente que o deixava extremamente feliz, deixava-o contente também. Droga, não deveria ter tomado saquê...

Infelizmente, devido à ingestão da bebida alcoólica, os dois foram impedidos pelo dono do restaurante de retornar de carro. Felizmente, o apartamento de Naruto ficava à poucas quadras dali (o loiro resolveu pegar o carro pela manhã).

"Sabe, heh, seu pedido foi estranho" Naruto riu baixinho, mais calmo e relaxado (a bebida incrivelmente o deixava assim) do que o normal.

"Não questione, Papai Noel" Retorquiu, já avistando o prédio de cor amarela.

Naruto tornou a dar um riso baixo, que se transformou numa gargalhada. Sasuke mal conteve a vontade de rir junto, e também de dar um tapa na cabeça do outro quando este começou a fazer gestos provocativos e obscenos para a câmera do elevador.

"Você dorme aqui hoje, você mora muito longe daqui" Naruto falou, ligando a luz da sala de estar e sentando-se numa cadeira perto dos sofás e da televisão.

"Você acha que eu já não sei disso?" Sasuke escolheu a poltrona mais confortável, próxima do loiro. Começou então a sentir o cansaço acumulado do dia inteiro, "Quero dormir"

"O mesmo lugar de sempre" Apontou vagarosamente com o polegar para o corredor ao seu lado, bocejando e bagunçando o cabelo com uma mão.

"Venha logo antes que durma aí mesmo" Sorriu de leve, cutucando o braço do outro. _Quente._

"Mhmm" Concordou, com os olhos já grudados praticamente, demorou a processar o que exatamente estava em seus lábios. Abrindo os olhos azuis, enxergou o rosto de Sasuke de tão perto que podia ver que a cor dos olhos deste na verdade não era preto, e sim castanho-escuro.

Com uma face neutra, porém levemente corada, "Troco pelo outro dia", respondeu, se afastando e se dirigindo para o quarto.

Certamente estaria em um estado muito mais eufórico caso não tivesse bebido; caminhou para o mesmo cômodo que o outro havia ido e ao vê-lo já adormecido em sua cama, um sorriso enorme estampou-se em seu rosto. Cobriu o outro com os lençóis, voltando para a sala e aconchegando-se no sofá maior.

-

Seu instinto o fez levantar naturalmente, indo cumprir as rotinas matinais de sempre, e ir até o restaurante pegar seu carro. Espreguiçando-se, não estranhou Sasuke já não estar mais no apartamento. Provavelmente havia saído bem antes de ter acordado. Tsc, precisava aprender a ser tão silencioso quanto ele...

Acenando para os funcionários do prédio e alguns vizinhos conhecidos, demorou pelo menos uns cinco minutos para perceber que o carro que se encontrava estacionado em frente ao edifício era o seu. Preso ao pára-brisa, um pequeno papel que poderia ser confundido com um anúncio qualquer... o mesmo papel que Sasuke utilizara para escrever seu pedido. No verso, em letras apressadas porém muito mais legíveis que as suas,

_"Considere isso o seu presente de Natal._

_- Sasuke"_

Naruto riu, guardando o papel e entrando no carro para estacioná-lo na garagem. Este fora o melhor Natal que ele já havia tido, e possivelmente o de Sasuke também. Isso ele perguntaria mais tarde a ele no ano novo...

**Fim**


End file.
